Homeward Bound
by queen-bess-mccord
Summary: Henry McCord is lovesick, so of course, he drives 11 hours to see his girlfriend. Inspiration from 5.06. Smut.


**A/N: **Every time I write smut, it feels like I'm a baby learning how to walk all over again. It's been a while and my brain feels so rusty. This fic is, well, clearly long overdue, since the prompt came from 5.06. Regardless, I hope y'all enjoy this! And leave a review! I'm needy x

* * *

Henry McCord was simultaneously extremely sleep deprived and perhaps the most awake he has ever felt. The combination proved to be an exhilarating, almost delirious, mixture that had his nerves flying all over the place. A quick look at the clock on his dashboard told him that he had just hit the halfway mark on his journey to see his girlfriend for the first time in months. Using his free hand, he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, the coffee cups, some empty and some filled, beside him testament to his determination to make the trip. Her favourite bouquet of flowers sat in the backseat.

It had been a couple of weeks since he started his training in the Marine Corps that summer but it was only then did he have the chance to get a proper day off to visit Elizabeth. He didn't have the money to travel by plane, which would have definitely been a lot faster than driving through several states, so he could only patiently wait for the right window of time.

With the windows down, the cooling night air whipped around him, the slither of purple on the horizon signalling the start of a new summer day. 6:30 am. Nearly seven whole hours since he had started the journey. Only to spend one hour with the woman whom he was sure he would spend his life with. Thinking about Elizabeth filled him with a sense of certainty and clarity that he hadn't experienced before, not even when he joined the Marines or when he chose to study theology. Her presence in his life enchanted him, an embodiment of warmth and beauty and intellect only she could possess. To him, she was personified sunshine, the very source of light in his life. The fact that she chose to spend almost every day of about a year and a half with him constantly boggled his mind, even though she'd remind him of why she loved him so dearly every now and then. It was with this affection, and also a hint of desperation, that motivated his decision to make the insane 11-hour drive. Never in his life had he done anything as crazy as this, but here he was.

Another glance at the clock. Three and a half more hours to go.

* * *

Elizabeth moped around the house, attempting to study for finals but finding herself distracted by something. Exactly what it was that bothered her, she couldn't quite place her finger on. Perhaps it was the vast emptiness of their tiny apartment, or the resounding silence whenever she called out for Henry, only to remember that he was in another state some 11 hours away. Chewing on the tip of her pen, she huffed frustratedly as she sat down on the couch for the umpteenth time that morning, trying to shove the concepts into her brain. Get your shit together, Elizabeth.

Just as she pulled out another set of notes, the doorbell went off. She looked down at her outfit - Henry's ratty sweatshirt and some shorts she randomly threw on the night before - and fingered her messy bun, wondering if she should change into something more presentable, not knowing who was at the door. Then, the doorbell rang again. No time to change then. "Coming!" She yelled, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice as she half-sprinted over.

She opened the door to a bouquet of flowers in her face. "Flower delivery," said the delivery man.

"Oh thanks—" she paused, the deep, warm tone way too familiar. "Wait, babe? Is that you?"

The man moved the flowers from his face, revealing that he was, indeed, not a random stranger, but Henry. "Surprise?"

"Henry!" she shrieked, leaping into his arms. He laughed as he promptly caught her, taking a step back at the sheer force of her attack.

"Hi, baby." Burying his face into her neck, he inhaled her scent, a mix of vanilla and coconut...and his shirt. He chuckled and his smile grew wider if it was even possible. Just holding her, feeling her heart beating against his, was enough to bring tears to his eyes. God, he missed her so much.

"How did you even get here?!" She half-sobbed, her voice muffled.

"I drove here."

"You're crazy," she softly reprimanded, choking out a laugh which he mirrored.

They soon pulled apart but stood flush against each other, not wanting to be apart. Elizabeth was sniffling by then and tears streaked down her face, mirroring his own. She quickly studied his bloodshot eyes, her heart aching tenderly for her dear boyfriend who clearly needed some rest. Henry then sobered up, leaning in to press his lips to the corners of her eyes before resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you," he whispered, "so, so much."

"I missed you too, babe." Tears gathered at her eyes again.

"I can tell." He eyed her attire pointedly. She smiled sheepishly at him.

Stepping into their apartment behind her, he surveyed the space. It was almost exactly the way he had left it before he had to leave for training, except that it was now scattered with more of her belongings. He liked it, how their lives had become so intertwined over such a short span of time.

"Sorry it's a little messy, we're halfway through finals," she said apologetically as she tugged him along to the couch. Sweeping her notes off the surface, she plopped down on the cushion. Henry joined her, pulling her close.

"So...before we get into anything, I haveー" he glanced at his watch, "ーone hour before I have to drive back."

Immediately, she was conflicted between letting him rest and her desire to make full use of it. Henry instantly caught onto her expression, a mix of joy and sadness, knowing just what she was thinking.

Grasping her hands firmly in his, he leaned in to catch her gaze directly, a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "I fully intend to make the most out of my visit," he murmured.

With a wink, he tackled her and as his body hovered over hers, his arms formed an inescapable cage around her on the couch. She giggled, feeling the familiar heat pool in her belly, eager for what was coming next. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent them from slipping onto the floor.

Tenderly, he used a hand to sweep her blond locks away from her face and bent down until their lips met, eliciting moans from both parties. They kissed fervently, tongues engaged in a practiced routine as ragged breathing sounded throughout the room. Elizabeth's hands were quick to work on his jacket buttons, exposing the undershirt inside, and sliding them over his trained muscles, drawing a shiver from him. Not wasting a moment, they both took the pleasure in stripping the other until they were left in their undergarments.

Nobody cared that the apartment walls were thin or that the curtains were drawn and a curious neighbor might just see what was going on from across the street. None of that mattered other than the feeling of each other's warmth; it had been too long.

His fingers slid hot against her skin as they travelled southwards, lingering briefly on the edge of her underwear. Impatiently ridding her of the thin fabric, he eventually sank two of them into her heat. She released a gasp, her legs closing tight around his hand.

"Youー" she choked out.

Pulling away from her, he simply smirked before leaving a trail of wet kisses from her jaw to her ear. "Babe, I really wanna be inside you."

Blood rushed up to her cheeks. She was defenseless whenever he spoke to her like that. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin as her legs involuntarily loosened their grip, allowing him to continue his ministrations.

Her hands were not idle; they travelled across his back as she pulled him closer, leaving scratches that'll last days. He hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain, loving how she marked him as _hers_. He didn't care that his fellow Marines would tease him when they were in the locker room ー all that he cared about was _her_, the love of his life.

Just as he felt the familiar tightening around his fingers, he added a third, causing her to squeal at the sensation. At the same time, he started increasing the pressure of his thumb against her bundle of nerves.

"Come for me," he murmured.

Instantly, she flew over the edge, her body quivering around his hand. When she finally came down, only the ghost of a twitch in her legs remained. Sated, she smiled.

Henry felt his heart skip a beat. It was always like that with her, especially when she gave him that grin that only he could see. Maintaining their gaze, he pulled out, his digits coated in her. Without hesitation, he licked them clean, moaning as he tasted her. "Delicious," he smirked, drawing a much redder blush from her.

Her mouth found his again in unspoken appreciation, traces of her still on his tongue. After a moment, she pulled away, but not straying far.

"I wanna return the favor," she breathed, her eyes twinkling slyly. Her hands had already slid down to release his length from his boxer shorts, slowly moving along his erect shaft. He took a sharp intake of air at the sudden warmth around him.

"Babe…"

She pushed him into a kneeling position and lowered her feet down to the floor, trailing kisses down his abdomen and teasing his nipples as she went. He felt himself giving in to her tantalizing touch, his muscles twitching in anticipation, until she finally takes him between her lips.

There was always something about the sight of her, messy hair and swollen lips, going down on him that turned him on. Threading his hand through the golden strands, he gave a throaty hum that reverberated through the room. Being adventurous for the several years they'd been together had its advantage; she knew his personal brand, moving in ways that had him wanting more.

"Oh God, I'm gonnaー" His words faded into incoherent mumbles while he attempted to move her away. But she persisted, releasing him with a pop before swirling her tongue around his tip at an agonizingly slow pace, then sheathing him completely again.

It wasn't long before he came, panting, her name falling off his lips. She cleaned up with some tissues nearby, and soon found herself pinned to the cushions with his body. Checking her readiness, he coated himself in her silky wetness, teasing her entrance.

"Baaabe," she whined playfully.

He laughed at her impatience. "Okay, okay. Can't waste any time now." Pecking her lips, he fully entered her without holding back, causing her to yelp loudly; he was well-endowed after all. The feeling of him stretching her so deliciously sent shockwaves through her body. Her back arched into his as she adjusted to him.

A giggle left her lips, her voice husky as she spoke. "It really has been a while, huh. Better get moving, captain."

He hung onto her every word, their phone conversations nothing compared to hearing her in real life. Not to mention, the way her breath gets caught in her throat when they were connected like that, sounds and sights only he could see. He took a moment to sear this into his memory for the time he'd have to wait until the next day he could come back. Then, he started moving, his hips slamming into hers with every thrust.

Her legs immediately went around his back, holding on to dear life so they don't fall off the couch. Resting their foreheads together, their warm breaths mingled between them in a synchronized rhythm as they chased after a second high.

While he nearly reached another orgasm, he could sense that she wasn't quite there yet. With some effort, he pulls out. Elizabeth lets out a frustrated cry.

"Whatー"

"Flip over," he chuckled, then got up on his knees to give her space.

She immediately caught on to his idea and did as he said so that her back was facing him and her arms stretched out a little before her. "This better be good," she warned jokingly.

Just as she finished her sentence, he penetrated her again, this time hitting the sensitive patch of spongy tissue, causing her to groan into the cushions. Her fingers clasped around the thin fabric tightly, any coherent thought leaving her mind.

His large hands cupped her hips as they met again and again, the symphony of flesh against flesh and panting surrounding them.

Finally, he felt her muscles contract around him. Relinquishing his struggle for control any longer, they came simultaneously as they called out each other's names.

They collapsed into the couch into a messy pile of limbs. Henry extricated himself momentarily so he wouldn't crush Elizabeth beneath his weight, then snaked his arms around her.

"Nice save," she grinned. "If you hadn't done that, I think I would've murdered you on the spot." She slapped his chest playfully.

"Ouch."

Within minutes, they fell asleep, calmness and warmth settling over them for the first time in months.

At the strike of twelve, they were rudely awakened to chimes from the wall clock, nearly falling off the small space out of shock.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth mumbled. She surveyed the area, noticing the mess of papers and clothes strewn on the floor as the turn of events rushed into her mind. Blood rushed up to her cheek and she started slapping Henry's arm. "Babe, wake up. It's noon."

Henry briefly rubbed his eyes in the fog of sleep before realizing the time. "Shit."

He sprung into action and started grabbing at any of his clothes he could find. He had a long drive back and if he didn't make it in time, he could say goodbye to another visit for the next 3 months.

Elizabeth also rushed to grab his belongings and pass them to him, throwing on her clothes as she went. She all but kicked him out of the door within minutes, but not without saying their farewells.

Henry carried her off her feet and crushed her against him in a searing kiss. "I love you so much, babe. Can't wait to see you again next month."

"Love you too, honey." She pressed her lips urgently to his. "Now go."

He put her down and practically ran to the stairwell. Turning around, he gave her a salute and blew her a kiss, then disappeared out of her sight.

As she stood by the doorway watching him, her fingers molding around the necklace that he also wore, she knew that she was sure about one thing ー she was going to marry Henry McCord one day.


End file.
